1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet, in particular to a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet comprising a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer comprising, as a base polymer, a block copolymer of a monovinyl-substituted aromatic compound and a conjugated diene compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, pressure-sensitive adhesive (PSA) exists as a soft solid (a viscoelastic material) in a room temperature range and has a property to adhere easily to an adherend with some pressure applied. Taking advantage of such a property, PSA has been widely used as a means of attachment that offers excellent workability and produces dependable adhesion in various industrial fields from home appliances to automobiles, OA equipment, and so on. As the base polymer of PSA, a polymer that exhibits rubber elasticity at room temperature can be preferably used. Technical literatures related to PSA include Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-310762 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-519750.